The best generation
by RuffinTheBlue
Summary: The second chapter to A better generation if you have not read it yet please make sure you do. Zak, Bright star, and Nico are the three main characters. their parents, Soul X Maka, Black star X Tsubaki, and Death the Kid X Liz


Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of A better generation! If you have not read that then you should probably go back and read it or remain super confused. I'm not sure how many chapters there are we will just find that out later but as always stay tuned and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, only the original characters if I did own soul eater I wouldn't be here!

The best generation

"NICO!" Zak and Bright star said in unison. Nico was Kid and Liz's son. he had skin like his dad but his hair was the same color of his mom's. He still had lines in his hair, but they were Black instead of white like his father's.

"Were you here the whole morning?" Bright star asked hugging her friend. Nico nodded and proceeded to hug the blue haired girl back.

"Well, not the whole morning. I got here at 6 to help my family out. We were setting up the place most of the day." Nico said taking a step back a bit.

"Dad got here a bit late though..." Nico said slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"What time did your dad get here?" Zak asked looking at his slightly embarrassed friend.

"8:00.." Nico said with a sigh. Nico, like his dad, loved symmetry. Just not as bad as his OCD freak of a dad (No offense) After the small talk that happened with the little group of friends, they all went inside. Nico and Bright star were still talking about random things while Zak was internally screaming about how he felt his mom just 'Abandoned' him at this huge school with tons of people he didn't know.

"When do you think your brother Dark star is coming?" Nico asked Bright star, putting his hands in his pocket.

" Probably when he is our age, duh." Bright star said looking over at Zak. Zak looked like he was about to cry but also looked deep in thought. _why?! momma I thought you, Melody, Lola, and dad loved me! Why would you send me here with all these people?!_ yep. he was screaming in his mind.

"Are you going to cry, Zak?" Bright star asked nudging his shoulder. Zak looked down at the weapon.

"Hey Bright star? could you be my weapon?" He asked the blue and black haired girl. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment. she didn't think one of her friends would pick her to be their partner. Like her father, she had a huge ego problem on the outside. But on the inside, it was a bit more doubtful.

"oh...uh sure ok." She said looking up at Zak. Bright star was a sword but she would rarely turn into a bomb like her mom. Bright star started to feel confused. _Why would he ask me? oh the little jitter brain must have been to shy to ask anyone else._ Bright star said in her head as she started playing with the star necklace her dad gave her. The bell rang.

It was time for class...

0

o

0

o

0

o

0

o

0

o

0

o

0

o

End of class was a blur. Everyone started looking at Nico like he was a king. His dad had been their teacher for the day and even Nico was shocked at how his dad didn't freak out about symmetry the whole class time. The friends said their goodbye's and Zak and Bright star left the school. Zak's whole family was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with Bright star's mom, dad, and brother.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Bright star said running up to he mom and hugging her. Her mom loved being hugged by her so she hugged her back tighter.

"Where is Dark Star?" she asked looking up at her mom. Bright star heard a snicker come from her dad but soon realized what it was for. Dark star, being the sneaky little brat he is, jumped on Bright star's back.

"gotcha." he said calmly with a death grip on his sisters hair.

"ow.. ok you got me now let go you little bug!" Bright star said wincing in pain at the feeling of her hair getting pulled. Tsubaki took a step back not getting in her children's way of rough housing. Black star broke into laughter as his daughter got pulled down by her little brother. Zak's whole family was a mixture of fear, shock, and admiration.

"Well well well. what do we have here" A random voice asked coming up behind Bright star's family. They all looked to see who it was. And out of all of them, Tsubaki was surprised the most.

 **Well there you go. so sorry for the boring chapter I will try my best later on. If you wanna read a Black star X Tsubaki oneshot or a Maka X Soul or kid and Liz. something like that just let me know and I will get it to you as fast as possible. Thank you all so much for reading and I will see ya next time!**

 **~RuffinTheBlue**

"Where


End file.
